


Limit Pushed

by orphan_account



Category: Scarface (1983), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the early winter of 2013,A boat entered the port of Rio De Janeiro.With two UA rejects inside.One looking for a legal life away from a country that considered him subpar.And another looking to reach the top of a drug economy already shambling.With wealth, power, passion, and comradeship beyond his wildest dreams.He was Bakugou Katsuki.Yet the world will remember him by another name.Kacchan.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 5





	Limit Pushed

_ Ah hell. _

That was the only words running through Bakugo’s mind as he saw the goons attempt to break down his side doors.

_ Those quirkless goo- _

_ Deku. _

Ah hell, what is he gonna tell Izuku? Would he even be alive to see him again? Yeah, of course he was, he was Bakugou fucking Katsuki, he would defeat all these hoodlums any day of the goddamn week.

_ They just happened to choose a day that fucking sucked. _

**KRAK!**

Fuckin’ wonderful, they managed to break down the side doors. Looking around for anything to hold them back, he spotted his old black safe.

_ Ah, ol’ reliable. _

Entering the code, Bakugou opened the safe, and grabbed onto his gloves. Quickly checking and seeing that his room's door had not yet been busted, he could already feel sweat pouring down his face.

“You wanna fuck with me, huh? You’re fucking with the best!”

_ Kneel down, point both hands towards the door, 3...2… _

“Say hello to my little friend!”

…

_ Port of Rio De Janeiro, Early 2013. _

The calm sound of waves crashing slowly woke Bakugou up, the faint and torn maroon ceiling staring back at him. Turning his head, he spotted two things, a resting Izuku, and the ship's alarm clock saying it was 3:30 AM.

Wait.

3:30?

“Izuku, wake the fuck up.” After enough minutes of pushing and pulling on his shoulder, Izuku slowly fluttered his eyes open.

“B-Bakugou?”

“C’mon, we’re here, we got shit to do.” 

“ _ Would all passengers on the boat please show up to the port bridge.” _

…

Goddamn, Bakugou hated lines. Sure, it was a common thing to hate, but that sure as hell didn’t change how he felt. This was him and Izuku’s new home, c’mon man. Thankfully, when the line eventually did progress outside, Bakugou and Izuku got a beautiful view of the city. Sure, because of the time, all it was was older workers getting up for their satisfactory jobs, but there was a certain beauty in the orange sirens flashing as construction vehicles found their way to their projects.

“Midoriya, Katsuki.” The duo moved up to the aged guard. He couldn’t have been any younger than forty, and had a large scar across his face. “Visas?” Bakugou simply took Izuku’s visa out of the green-haired boys pocket, and flashed them in front of the guard, as though he was performing a card trick. After the man leaned in and analyzed them for a bit, he nodded. “Welcome to Brazil, I hope you enjoy your future life here.”

…

Breathing in as he brought the last suitcase into the house, Izuku closed his eyes, and thought through his next steps.

_Alright, get set up with a phone company, get the internet set up, call mom, tell her I’m fine, and work starts Thursday._ _Here’s hoping that’s right._

Walking into the bedroom, Izuku spotted that both beds had already been set up, and Bakugou had already hit the sack. Settling down and pushing the covers over himself, Izuku slowly but surely fell asleep, ending his (first?) day in Brazil.


End file.
